


Truth or Dare

by youtextd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Funny situations, Gay Sherlock, Johnlock Roulette, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtextd/pseuds/youtextd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored as usual and instigates a game of truth or dare via text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP originally on tumblr between Johnnlocked & Sherrllocked. It can be found [here](http://johnnlocked.tumblr.com/post/108758869531/truth-or-dare)

Truth or dare? – SH 

Well, this isn’t an easy choice with you, is it? I suppose truth (though dare might prove to be the lesser of two evils) – JW 

No need to sound so apprehensive John. Most embarrassing thing you have ever done in your life? – SH

Oh Christ, seriously? Why in the world am I even considering playing this game with you, because I know this will come back to haunt me. I thought you were at the Yard on a case, are you finished already? That was quick. – JW

Case is finished, paperwork is taking it’s time. I’m bored and Lestrade was getting annoyed. He suggested I go and bother you. Donovan brought up ‘Truth or Dare’…In hindsight, I think she might have been sarcastic. – SH 

You think? Wait…does this mean I get to ask you questions as well? This could be enlightening for us both. Alright, I’m game, still using that as your first question? – JW 

Of course John, don’t be an idiot. Just answer the question, I need to block out Anderson’s prattling. – SH 

Of course, how inconsiderate of me. Let’s see. I think I’ll have to say getting caught in a compromising position with one of my sister’s exes in high school. Long story. God, I still cringe every time she brings it up. – JW 

Sex in public, John? Really? How daring of you. The early beginnings of ‘Three Continents’ Watson? – SH

That very well could be, now that you mention it, never really considered it. Your turn. Truth or dare? – JW

Truth I suppose, since you seemed so keen to have the opportunity to ask me questions. – SH 

What would be the craziest thing you would consider doing for a case? – JW 

If it was an interesting case then i would not consider anything crazy. The work is more important than any kind of embarrassment, please do remember this john. truth or dare? – SH 

Sherlock, if you dissect the questions like this, than there really is no point playing. Just answer the bloody question. – JW 

Fine! I suppose that dressing myself in women’s clothing is up there on the list, though that wasn’t as bad as I initially suspected. And pretending to be romantically interested to obtain information. That is simply tedious. Truth or dare? – SH

Whoa, wait. You’ve done both of these for a case? Gods, what I wouldn’t give to have seen that. In fact, I think I need some more details regarding this. Please, tell me more. – JW 

Like I said: the Work is more important. It was necessary. And I do not believe those are the rules. Your turn to pick truth or dare. – SH 

Prat. Don’t think I’m letting this go though. I suppose truth since there is no way to ensure a dare would be carried out with you there and me here. – JW 

There is a camera on your phone John, but fine. How many sexual liaisons have you had? Both male and female. – SH 

What the hell Sherlock, what kind of dare would require me to use the camera on my phone? As you said earlier, this game has rules and I really doubt that falls within those rules. – JW 

You wanted a way where we could prove we executed any dares that may come up. The camera is the best way to do it. And I do not believe we established rules beforehand. Please stop trying to avoid answering the question John. – SH 

You’re the one who brought up the rules in the first place. You are just so incorrigible sometimes. Alright, but first, what’s your definition of ‘sexual liaison’? – JW 

That was regarding your multiple questions, not the contents of the questions and dares. I believe the general term used is ‘shagging’. You’re a doctor, you figure it out. Stop stalling. – SH 

Not stalling, it was a fair question and the answer wildly varies depending on what one considers a ‘liaison’. Fine 11/18. I’ll leave you to deduce which is which. Your turn. Truth or dare? – JW 

Considering the lack of male dates since you and I moved in together, I’m going to go with 18 females and 11 males. Surprising. Let’s go with dare this time shall we? – SH

Wouldn’t you like to know? Out of curiosity, why is that surprising? Never mind, forget I asked. Right then, dare. I dare you to take a pen and draw a moustache on yourself and wear it until you get back to Baker Street, and don’t forget a picture. – JW 

Again, considering the lack of male dates since we met, I had deduced for the number of male encounters much lower. Admittedly, I was working with limited data. Really John, rather juvenile. – SH 

[picture sent] – SH

Juvenile? I thought that was the whole idea of this game. And just so you know, it’s not necessary for me to parade all my dates through the flat. Nice moustache, anyone compliment you yet? – JW 

It passes the time. Donovan keeps giving me weird looks and Anderson seems to find it hilarious. Lestrade just looks rather confused, though that is his default state of mind. Truth or dare John? – SH 

Ah, I wish I could be there to witness it first-hand. Truth. – JW 

Afraid to ask for a dare? Very well, why haven’t you been dating anymore? I can’t deduce the reason for it. – SH 

I’m not afraid. Scratch that then. Dare. And do your worse. – JW 

I already asked the question, you said truth! You have to answer. – SH 

Between the clinic and you dragging me all over London for cases, when do you expect me to find the time? Truth or dare? – JW 

I know you’re lying. You had no difficulty finding the time earlier as I recall. And I don’t drag you anywhere, you always come willing. Truth. – SH 

Like I said, little time and haven’t found anyone to spark an interest. What’s the last lie you’ve told and who was it to? – JW 

No one at all? My last lie would have been to you. Regarding the milk in the fridge. I did know what caused that taste and it hadn’t gone bad. – SH 

I know you better than that. Out with it. – JW 

Not part of the game John, you know this. You’re still alive are you not? No harm done. Now, truth or dare? – SH 

I love that you can change the rules to suit you, but I have to answer all your questions truthfully. Dare. – JW 

You were asking multiple questions. Only one question is allowed each turn. That is what my research told me. Come here and release me from these idiots. This is taking forever! – SH

That wasn’t multiple questions, it was one that required two answers. And what makes you think I can get you out of there if Lestrade hasn’t dismissed you yet? Besides, I still have to finish my shift at the clinic. Now, are we still playing or are you finished? – JW 

Fine! If you can’t get me out then at least we can continue this. The moustache is getting a lot of response. Dimmock nearly choked on his coffee. Your turn I believe. Truth or dare? – SH 

I would have loved to have been present for that, git that he is. Now I know how you feel when you have to repeat yourself, I already answered. Dare. I’m so going to regret this aren’t I? – JW 

When you see your next patient, do your best impression of a foreign accent during their consultation. And do remember to record it. – SH 

Wait, that could get me fired, recording or trying to record a patient without their knowledge, bit not good. Pick something else, I already put my job on the line enough for you. – JW 

Stupid regulations. At least that’ll make you more available to help me during cases. Then do it talking to one of your colleagues. I’m sure Sarah can appreciate the joke. – SH 

[video sent] – JW 

I hope you’re happy. Sarah just asked me if I needed some time off for mental exhaustion. Sometimes I don’t know why I let you guilt me into keeping you entertained when you’re bored. Truth or dare? – JW

Very! This’ll keep me entertained for a while. Do not worry, will not show this to anyone else (I watched the video in the lavatory). Truth. – SH

Glad to be of service. Ok, who did you think about the last time you got off? – JW 

[delayed] No one in particular if you must know. Different sensations and sounds. Your turn. Truth or dare. – SH

Oh come on. Do you really expect me to believe that? I’m not letting you off the hook that easy, I answered yours truthfully. You can at least do the same. I’m waiting. – JW 

I’d rather not. You know him. Might make things unnecessarily awkward. Truth or dare. – SH 

Good point, I’ll let this one slide. How’s the paperwork going? Truth. – JW 

Incredibly slow. Anderson and Lestrade keep arguing unless they’re telling me to shut up. Donovan is her wonderful self as usual. If you had 24 hours left to live, what would you do? – SH

I’d divide the time equally between the people I really care about, spend that time alone with each of them, let them know how I really feel about them, and let them decide what we’d do for our last time together before say good bye. Truth or dare? – JW 

I don’t suppose you’ll tell me who they are? Your sister obviously. Lestrade and Stamford perhaps, your friends from the army. An ex? Truth. – SH 

Who was the one that complained about too many questions? You, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Harry (guess I have to include her), I suppose Mike and James, now that I think about it. You know I amend that, I’d give each person an hour allowing me the rest to spend with the person most important to me. Now, truth or dare? – JW

Me? John, if such a situation should ever occur and I will do my very best that it will not, I must advise you turn to your closest friends. And who is James? I told you, truth. – SH

Sorry, must have missed that. James is an old friend from my army days. And why would I not include you Sherlock? You are my closest friend. Let’s see, have you ever been in love? – JW 

Your closest friend? John, I must admit I did not expect this. The sentiment is entirely returned of course. And yes, I am. Truth or dare? – SH 

You are, currently? Is it the him you mentioned earlier? It has to be. I’m shocked, and I know him? Does he know? – JW 

[delayed] Yes, yes, yes and no. And no in advance for asking me who he is. Why are you shocked? Is it so unbelievable that Sherlock Holmes might not be so above sentiment as he’d like to be? – SH 

No it’s not unbelievable. I guess I just never imagined it being a possibility because of The Work. Can’t believe I didn’t realise it. How long has this been going on and why haven’t you told him? – JW

Neither did I, but these things ‘just happen’ don’t they? I do not know when it started but I’ve been aware of the fact since a few months. He doesn’t feel the same way about me. – SH

Yea, I suppose they do. How can you be sure he doesn’t feel the same way? I mean come on, if I didn’t even realise you were interested in someone we both know than I’m pretty sure he has no idea of your feelings for him. Maybe you should just tell him, what have you got to lose? – JW 

I’ve deduced it. Plus he made himself quite clear, and I would rather not lose the friendship I have with him all because I fell in love. Believe me, this is for the best. Please leave it alone. – SH 

But how can you be so certain? Love isn’t always crystal clear. Sometimes people say things they don’t necessarily mean to mask what they really feel, maybe that’s the case here. But if you want, I’ll leave it alone… and i believe it’s my turn so truth, if you’re still game. – JW 

So you’re saying he might have been lying? Or at least hiding the truth. That doesn’t make any sense, why would he do that? That is my question for you. – SH

Right then, I guess the game’s over. I don’t know, how am I supposed to answer that if I don’t even know who we’re talking about? I’ll just hazzard a guess here, maybe whoever it is didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable since you make it rather clear to everyone that you don’t do relationships or feelings for that matter. – JW

Because I don’t. I don’t know how to do this. I didn’t want this but it happened anyway and now it’s threatening to muck everything up and I don’t want that. And I didn’t know back then. How I would feel. – SH

You don’t know that it will muck everything up. It’s very possible he feels the exact same way. I mean you won’t know unless you ask and really, he’d be a fool not to take the chance if you offered it. Well, look at the time. My shift’s up, see you back at the flat. You think you might be done with the paper work soon? – JW

Do you really think so? I do believe things are getting to a close here. Might as well start pestering them again so they hurry up. Thank you John. You’ve given me much to think about. Will see you when I get home. – SH 

****

John was sitting in his chair reading the paper when Sherlock finally made it home forty five minutes later. To be honest, John wasn’t quite sure what he expected given their texts all afternoon, but Sherlock seemed, well Sherlock - lost in his head but still taking in everything around him at the same time, mumbling to himself. Obviously, their game hadn’t knocked him too far off his normal self, but John did sense a bit of trepidation. What was that all about he wondered. 

John was trying to keep his expression neutral but Sherlock had given a lot think about as well. He was trying to figure out who Sherlock had been talking about and to be fair the list of suspects was well, short. In fact, it was only one name, that made sense anyway, and he really couldn’t even fathom it. I mean he had always hoped but there was no way it was possible. He needed more information. He needed the game to continue, but for all intents and purposes it was over now that they were both home. He would just have to figure out some way to bring the topic up again. 

John put the paper down, “so I see it took you a while to break free from the Yard. Hungry?” 

****

Sherlock had barely heard Lestrade as the detective offered to take him home after such a long wait. He needed to think! Lestrade would talk, filling his mind with all kinds of rubbish he couldn’t use right now. Sherlock needed to review the new data that he had. In peace! 

He stormed out of the Yard the moment the ‘all-clear’ was given, wrapping himself deeply in his scarf and Belstaff, visibly shutting himself away from the world. Sherlock ignored the strange looks people gave him – he had completely forgotten about the painted on moustache – as he made his way outside to hail a cab.

‘Baker Street,’ he barked out when one finally stopped for him. ‘And don’t talk!’ Sherlock didn’t even see the cabby raising his eyebrows in surprise and frankly, he didn’t care. 

What was he thinking starting that ridiculous game in the first place?! Research had shown him that questions regarding crushes and first kisses were bound to happen, how could he not have seen this coming? He had been so rattled by John’s admission that he – he, Sherlock Holmes! – was John’s best friend, that he hadn’t even noticed the slip up until the message was already sent. And of course John would choose now to become the least bit observant. 

Dammit! 

John was never supposed to know! Sherlock would have been happy to wait until his feelings had disappeared and they could continue working and living together. As best friends, apparently. But damn John for trying to ensure him that it was possible that his feeling were returned. That it was all some sort of great misunderstanding. And damn his mind for taking those words to heart and give him hope again! 

Focus! Data. Observe the facts. 

John wasn’t dating anymore. Lack of time, his excuse had been. But he had enjoyed dating in the past, he became angry whenever Sherlock interrupted his dates or was otherwise responsible for the dating to end. John wasn’t angry now. He never even once brought it up. Ever since the Woman, the dates simply stopped. 

The Woman. All evidence suggested that John might have been jealous of her – counting her texts, his conversation with her in the abandoned factory, the use of his middle name – but it made no sense. Why would John be jealous? Afraid that the cases might stop? That Sherlock had found a new partner for his Work? 

I am not gay! 

Sherlock flinched at the words. He had deduces John’s bisexuality early on, but John seemed so adamant to remind everyone that he wasn’t interested in men. Yet he had dated men. John had said so himself. Men, but just not him. 

…If i didn’t even realise you were interested in someone we both know than I’m pretty sure he has no idea of your feelings for him…Sometimes people say things they don’t necessarily mean to mask what they really feel… 

No not really my area…John while I’m flattered by your interest, I’m really not looking for…all that matters is the Work! 

Oh. 

‘We’re here mate… 

Sherlock practically threw the money to the driver, not waiting for his change, before darting out the car and into their flat. With large steps he bounded up the stairs, pausing to find John in the living room. Sherlock could feel his heart hammering in his chest and he vaguely registered that he was muttering under his breath as John asked him if he was hungry. 

‘I have one question!’ Sherlock suddenly blurted out and John froze in his chair. ‘In regards to our game, if you will indulge me. One more question. You said that I couldn’t possible know. That he might feel the same way. That sometimes people say things they don’t mean to prevent themselves from getting hurt.’

Sherlock swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, as he regarded John. Could he do this? Could he risk it? Did he dare? ‘How do you know this? Do you have…personal experience in this regard?’ he heard himself say. Oh…apparently, he did. 

****

Apparently the game was still on, and the temperature just rose about ten degrees in the flat when Sherlock posed his last question. He tried to keep the shock off his face. He really couldn’t believe this was happening. John didn’t know if he could answer Sherlock, not face to face anyway. This was more intimidating now and the stakes were so much higher, not that they hadn’t been when their game started become more intimate, but John could detach himself over the texts, tell himself Sherlock was referring to someone else. But now Sherlock wanted an answer and he would definitely know if John was hiding anything. Shit.

What was it he had told Sherlock - I mean you won’t know unless you ask and really, he’d be a fool not to take the chance if you offered it. And that’s what was happening right now at the moment, wasn’t it? Sherlock was asking.

John looked up and almost laughed. It wasn’t that he found the situation funny, it’s just he forgot about that damn moustache he dared Sherlock to draw on his face. He smiled. That really spoke volumes didn’t it? I mean who the hell else would Sherlock do something like that for? It really was obvious wasn’t it, upon reflection. All the little things were beginning to add up to make one big picture. The way Sherlock would let John talk him into most anything - taking better care of his transport, not being quite as abrasive at crimes scenes(well at least when John was around) and Christ, here Sherlock stood discussing his feelings and Sherlock didn’t do feelings. Oh God, why hadn’t John seen any of this before? Didn’t matter though, not now that it was staring him right in the face. 

There was no hiding anymore. If Sherlock was keen on continuing the game, he’d already pieced together most of it and now he was just looking for final confirmation. John cleared his throat, “Yea, I guess you could say that and much more recently than I’ve let on.” he heard himself answer. He held his breath and waited for Sherlock to connect the rest of the dots.

****

John’s answer left him breathless as he struggled to keep up.

Surely this couldn’t mean…it didn’t make any sense! John, John Hamish Watson, this brave, loyal and strong man, didn’t see him like that! He couldn’t. Only he did, didn’t he? There was no other explanation left. 

John had tried to chat him up that first dinner at Angelo’s and Sherlock had been so convinced of his own persona as a sociopath, that he hadn’t even considered it. But then John had killed a man for him. To save his life mere hours after first meeting him. Then he had offered to die right next to him to stop Moriarty. He tolerated the experiments, his sulks, his violin playing. 

John Watson was still here and Sherlock had felt his figurative heart clench when Moriarty threatened to burn it right out of him. 

But even now, with all the evidence pointing in once single direction, Sherlock was still terrified that he had gotten it wrong. This sentimentality…there were so many variables, no way to look at this objectively. No experiment he could conduct right now to prove his findings. 

Except… 

‘Truth,’ Sherlock muttered, keeping his eyes fixed on John, begging him silently to understand. He couldn’t say it and he didn’t dare to outright ask. This game…he could use the game. ‘I pick Truth.’

****

John smiled, it was just like Sherlock to drop this back in his lap, but John understood why. This was way out of Sherlock’s comfort zone and quite frankly, he was stunned that Sherlock was still pursuing answers when the outcome wasn’t so clear. He needed to proceed very carefully.

There was really no doubt in John’s mind now. Sherlock’s meaning couldn’t have been clearer. Why ask another question if it wasn’t John? There was really no reason to prolong it with another question. Besides, what if Sherlock decided to dodge it after he asked. 

John took a deep breath and stood, crossing the room to stand in front of Sherlock and stop him pacing. He had made his mind up, now he just needed to go through with it, no more questions. This was it. 

He reached out, taking Sherlock’s cheeks in his hands. He felt Sherlock tense and try to slightly pull back, not sure of what was happening. John didn’t let him, he pulled Sherlock gently towards him as he stood on his tip toes to meet him part way. 

There was no question left once their lips met. The way their lips slid together, hesitantly at first then growing bolder as John licked at Sherlock’s lips causing his eyes to go wide and his breath hitch. John grinned as Sherlock parted his lips, allowing him access to the heat of his mouth. John groaned as he let himself get lost now, rocking back off the tips of his toes pulling Sherlock down closer to him, nipping and sucking at Sherlock’s tongue as his feet settled back on the ground. 

When they finally broke for air, John smiled, gazing into Sherlock’s eyes, “Sorry, I couldn’t think of just one question that covered all the ones that you must have, I hope this answers them all.” 

**** 

Sherlock stared. 

There was little else he could do while he could still feel the shape of John’s lips against his own. The pressure of them, their taste, the feeling of his tongue… John had kissed him!

John had touched him and pulled him to him. To kiss him.

He had kissed him as an answer.

‘Yes,’ he whispered, still feeling a bit dazed. ‘John…yes!’ Sherlock suddenly felt the unmistakable need to do it again. He hadn’t been paying attention at all the first time. He had felt his mind freeze when John’s lips first touch his own. He hadn’t been able to store it to his memory palace, nor had he categorised it. Unacceptable. 

His stomach clenched in anticipation when he took a step closer to John, nearly pressing their chests together. He lowered his head, breathing him in – finally finally! – before cradling John’s head to guide their lips back together again. 

This time the kiss was more confident. This was real. This was happening. After weeks, months of staying silent, of pining, this was finally happening. They had both been absolute idiots and Sherlock would never ever forgive himself for denying himself this, but for now…things were alright.

Sherlock let his hands drift from John’s face, over his neck, to eventually rest on his shoulders, as their mouths moved against each other. His lips were still grazing John’s when he felt the words well up in his chest. And for the first time, he didn’t hold them back.

‘I love you, John. It’s always been you…’


End file.
